


Trust Fall

by Cuddlykangaroo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hybrid!AU, I'd like to add to this, M/M, Really fluffy, doeboy!sam, dragonfly!cas, no relationship stuff but maybe later, stag!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlykangaroo/pseuds/Cuddlykangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Sam are childhood friends. And Sam is there to help Castiel take his first flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dragon(fly) and a Fawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185228) by [dragonflycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas). 



Castiel knows he's different. Sam would prefer to say special but Cas knows the truth. He's weird. A bizarre insect hybrid in a family of strong predators. Sam disagrees. For some reason the other boy is in consent awe of him. Cas didn't understand it but he appreciated it nonetheless.

They were both in fifth grade and had known each other for a few months. But Castiel had already trusted Sam enough to take off his bulky trench coat and revel his wings, something he barely did around his own family. Ever since then the two where inseparable.

The two where walking home on a warm fall day chattering excitedly about the days events, Cas had shed his coat allowing his translucent wings to shimmer in the late afternoon sun. Sam bounded beside him; the doeboy's tail twitch excitedly as they neared the neighborhood playground. He yelled playfully, "last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" Before taking off. Cas giggled and ran after his friend.

Sam continued to ramble as the pair started swinging. "Cas guess what! My head is starting to hurt really bad!"

Cas shot him a look of concern. "I'm sorry?" He said unsure as to why his friend was so excited.

Sam giggled, "well yeah sometimes it sucks but Dean says it's because my antlers are coming in!"

Cas looked at Sam with awe. "Wow really?"

"Yeah! Though Dean said they probably won't come in until next summer."

"Oh," Cas said.

Sam immediately noticed the change in atmosphere and ceased his swinging. "Cas something wrong?"

The dragonfly shrugged. "Nothing. That's great about your antlers." He started pumping his legs higher.

Sam wasn't buying it as he leapt off his swing and stood in front of Cas causing the other to quickly drag to a halt to avoid hitting his friend. "Liar what's wrong?" He asked.

Cas was about to utter another reassurance but the legitimate concern in his friends eyes stopped him. He shrugged again, wings fluttering. "It's just sometimes I don't like being a dragonfly." An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair and Cas didn't dare to look at what was sure to be disappointment and hatred in Sam's eyes. Why couldn't he just be happy for his friend without bringing his own selfish misery into it? Surprisingly instead or being reprimanded a soft breathy laugh came from the other boy. Cas looked up to see Sam staring at him slack jawed and half smiling with a strange glimmer in his eyes. "Are you serious?" He asked. Cas said nothing unsure as to what Sam meant.

Sam made a strangled sound with that strange smile still on his face. "Cas, why would you not like being a dragonfly? Dragonfly's are awesome."

"They're weird." Cas replied automatically.

"Well it's different but that just makes you cooler! You know how rare insect hybrids are!" Sam lifted a hand towards his wings and waited for Cas to nod before gently running his fingers on the thin wings. "Your wings are beautiful Cas."

"They're weird and useless." Cas said stubbornly. Cas hated his wings. Hated how noticeable they where and how frail and just plain strange they looked. He lost count of how many shooting stars, birthday wishes and 11:11's he wasted wishing he didn't have them.

"They aren't useless.…" Sam trailed off still staring at his wings. Cas shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Cas have you ever flown?" He asked.

Castiel winced. Many of his brothers and sister could fly but they were majestic powerful bird hybrids not small freaky insects. "No." He said. Sam's face lit up. "You should! Most winged hybrids can fly by the time they're your age why not you? That's what they're there for! "

Cas rarely thought of his wings as anything more then tools for his misery.

"I don't think I can." He said

"Of course you can you're a dragonfly you are built for it!"

It's true Cas' body was extremely dexterous, built for speed and agility.

Cas looked at his wings. They looks so fragile shaking like leaves in the gentle breeze. He doubted these thing could hold him up.

"Cas look!" Sam yelled. Cas looked up to see Sam standing near the ladder leading to the slide. "You can try jumping off this!"

Cautiously Cas approached him; the slide seeming much bigger than he remembered. "I don't know Sam." He murmured. "No look it's fine." Sam reassured, climbing to the top of the slide's ladder; he jumped off and landed ungracefully on his feet. "It's not to high so you won't hurt yourself." He smiled eagerly at him.

Cas gulped nervously and took a deep breath. Sam was so excited at the possibility of seeing him fly Cas couldn't let him down. "Okay I guess I could try." He slowly began his trek up the ladder hoping Sam could not see how bad he was shaking. He tried to get a grip. It's not that high, he told himself. But as he reached the top and looked down at Sam's smiling face and glanced at his paper thin wings it felt so much higher.

Sam's brow furrowed. "Cas are you okay? You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just thought…" Cas shook his head vigorously, "no no I'm okay it's just…" He fluttered his wings nervously, "you'll catch me right?" He asked. Sam smiled again. "Absolutely I'd never let you fall." He bounced excitedly. "Just try okay? You'll be fine," He called to him.

Cas practiced beating his wings. It's fine, he told himself, Sam right there nothing will happen if Sam's there. He took a steadying breath and forced his body to stop shaking. "I can do this," he whispered to himself, determination in his little voice. Closing his eyes, fanning out his wings, he braced his body and jumped.

A rush of wind sucked the air from his lungs as his small wings beat faster and faster till there were nothing but a blur and his body managed to stay air born. Heart in his throat, Cas realized he was indeed flying! He was flying! He was falling? Cas gave a sharp squeak as the world began to tilt, his wings tried to regain their previous rhythm but it was no use. He gave a sharp squeak and fell onto something much warmer and softer than the ground. He finally opened his eyes to find Sam grinning at him.

"Cas you did it!" He squealed. Cas shifted his body and Sam winced. It was then he realized his knees where currently digging into Sam's stomach. "Oh sorry!" Cas scurried away and plopped down breathlessly onto the cool grass "Cas that was amazing!" Sam cried, bright eyes filled with awe. Cas though his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "Did I really?" He whispered. He didn't seem to recall falling being so much a part of flying. Sam plopped down beside him. "You did! Well almost; you hovered," he laughed. "Still it counts!" Cas turned his head to stare at the boy laying beside him, "I flew," he whispered. Sam hummed in agreement "Was it fun?" Cas nodded vigorously.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "You can fly!" He pulled Cas up and into a tight hug. Cas too found himself celebrating. "I can fly!" He giggled. Sam twirled Cas in the air and he giggled even louder "Okay Sam that's enough put me down." He said through his laughter. Sam smiled sheepishly and put him down. "Are you game to try again?" Cas perked up and raced up the ladder again. Without any hesitation he leapt off the edge, confident in his fragile wings and Sam's waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story actually I lost the original version of this along with a shit ton of other stuff when my computer broke so I had to re write everything and I got something completely different then the original. I would like to add to this in the future as the hybrid au is my favorite! But I have no immediate plans.
> 
> Also I was so close to titling this Cas: The Dragon- not so fly more like hover but give him a break he's new at this
> 
> Last but not least it's two am so if there's any mistakes grammatically please let me know I'm always super paranoid.


End file.
